Reminiscence: A memory
by FluoxetineHcl
Summary: "Sampai kapan kau harus tenggelam dalam delusimu?" Kala mentari menampilkan emasnya, ia menipu dirinya. Kala mentari menghadiahkan cerahnya, ia membohongi dirinya, berusaha keras untuk melupakan segalanya. Semuanya agar ia mampu tegar, agar ia dapat bernapas tanpa sesak. / Ignis x OC


**Reminiscence: [A] Memory**

* * *

Kelam malam terhias ratusan bintang disuguhkan oleh langit, bunyi serangga sayup-sayup terdengar riuh walau samar, sementara satu per satu penghuni bumi mulai bergegas menuju ke bunga tidur mereka. Hembusan angin menyapu lembut helaian pirang kusam miliknya yang kini dibiarkannya terjatuh lembut menutupi sebagian dahinya. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di depan perapian, yang terkadang menyanyikan lagu sendu yang diciptakan oleh kayu yang tersulut. Merah di hadapannya menari perlahan, indah dan menenangkan, membuatnya terhanyut dalam pikirannya yang kosong.

"Hoahm…" pria bermata biru gelap yang duduk di kursi tak jauh darinya menguap seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Tidak kuat. Aku tidur duluan."

"Ya. Selamat tidur." Ignis mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada pangeran yang kini berjalan malas ke arah tenda. Pendar hijaunya mengikuti sosok itu hingga akhirnya ia menghilang di bawah nilon kelabu yang selalu melindungi mereka dari dingin malam.

Ketiga sahabatnya telah memutuskan untuk tidur, sementara ia masih menikmati kaleng kopi pekat kegemarannya. Lagipula, ada seseorang yang ingin ia hubungi, yang ia rindukan. Seorang perempuan yang mencuri hatinya sejak ia kecil, yang selalu membuatnya tak tenang jika satu hari pun tak mendengar suaranya, yang membuatnya berjanji untuk menikahinya setelah ia kembali dari Altissia.

Jemari yang kini tak dilindungi sarung tangan itu menekan layar sentuh ponselnya, membawanya ke kontak, dan menekan namanya,―_Eira Heallint. _

"Halo?" suara itu lembut, membawanya ke dalam damai, sedikit mengobati rindunya, membuatnya merekahkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Eira… Apa aku mengganggumu?" sudah hampir jam sebelas malam, Ignis tahu bahwa ia mungkin saja akan membangungkan perempuan itu dari mimpinya. Namun ia rindu, terlalu tersiksa dalam sepi, meskipun pada nyatanya ia tidak sendirian saat ini, ditemani oleh suara dengkur samar dari balik tenda di belakangnya. Tetapi kerinduan terhadap kekasihnya tentu saja tidak dapat diobati oleh ramai dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Medik Crownsguard itu menempati posisi yang terlalu spesial di hatinya, bahkan jika ia diizinkan untuk menjadi egois, maka ia akan memohon kepada pangeran Lucis untuk memperbolehkan perempuan itu ikut dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak." jawaban perempuan itu memberikan kelegaan di hatinya. Imajinasi Scientia terlalu kuat, kini ia membayangkan bagaimana helaian hitam panjang itu berayun saat sang perempuan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mengucapkan patah kata itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku… hanya ingin mendengar suaramu…" Ignis tidak menutupinya, kejujuran itu tertutur begitu saja.

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, ia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan dari tunangannya. Betapa hangatnya hati sang pemilik surai pirang kusam saat mendengar tawa itu. Seandainya saja perempuan itu berada di sisinya, seandainya saja ia dapat melihat langsung senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mungil itu. Ia akan bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Aku merindukanmu…" lagi-lagi jujur itu tumpah ruah. Namun kali ini kesedihan menggerogotinya, mengacaukan hatinya hingga ia tidak dapat menutupi perasaannya. Untuk apa ia berdusta terhadap perempuan yang paling dikasihinya, yang paling dicintainya? Betapa ia ingin memeluknya, merasakan hangatnya menyesap ke kulitnya. Betapa inginnya mata itu menangkap permata hitam indah yang biasanya menghujaninya dengan sayang. Ia rindu, hingga rindu kini perlahan membunuhnya.

"Eira… aku mencintaimu…"

Senyap, hening, perempuan itu tidak menjawab, tidak ada tutur, tidak ada ucapan yang terlontar dari kejauhan. Hingga beberapa detik akhirnya perempuan itu menjawab, lebih tepatnya, memanggil namanya, "Ignis?"

"Ya?" Ignis bingung dibuatnya, Eira tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal ia yakin, jika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, kalimat yang baru sekali meninggalkan bibirnya itu, pasti perempuan itu akan senang, sangat senang. Karena selama ini, selama belasan tahun mereka bersama, tak sekalipun Ignis mengucapkan kata cinta. Bahkan, ia hanya berani melamar perempuan itu melalui tulisan yang ia sematkan di antara mawar merah dan _baby's breath_ di malam sebelum keberangkatannya ke Altissia.

"Sampai kapan kau harus tenggelam dalam delusimu?"

"Eira? Apa maksudmu?" Ignis mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti arti dari pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Namun kata-kata itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, membuat dadanya sesak, seolah kini ia ditimpa oleh besi-besi yang menekan tubuhnya, seolah ada rantai yang melilitnya, menghalanginya untuk menarik udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Apa dirimu tidak mampu menerimanya?"

"A-apa?" kerongkongannya tercekat, tangannya gemetar, sampai-sampai ia harus mencengkram erat kaleng kopi yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya tanpa ia nikmati isinya. Kini kaleng itu hampir remuk, karena cengkraman itu perlahan semakin kuat, semakin menghancurkan.

"Kau tahu kan?" Eira melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun kali ini Ignis diselimuti takut, ia menolaknya, ia tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Aku sudah mati…"

Ignis mengerjap, digenggamnya telepon yang tak tersambung, tak bersuara, gelap, tak memancarkan cahaya. Lama ia terdiam dalam senyap, bibirnya terbuka, hijaunya terpaku pada kehampaan, hingga kemudian bulir-bulir kesengsaraan mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Eira telah mati…

Ia meninggalkannya, selamanya.

Tunangannya tidak pernah selamat dari citadel yang hancur. Surai hitam itu tidak pernah melewati jembatan penghubung Insomnia dan Leide. Telepon itu tidak pernah terhubung, walau jutaan kali pemuda itu menekan nama itu dalam daftar kontaknya, perempuan itu tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

Kini berlian hijaunya telah penuh oleh air mata, yang mengalir tanpa belas kasih. Hatinya terkoyak, hancur, bagaikan serpihan kaca yang jatuh ke bumi yang kemudian menusuk telapak kakinya tiap ia melangkah.

Kala mentari menampilkan emasnya, ia menipu dirinya. Melupakan fakta bahwa perempuan itu telah tiada. Hanya dengan itu Ignis mampu bertahan hidup, mampu mengayunkan kedua tangannya untuk menebas tiap musuh di hadapannya, mampu menggerakkan kedua tangan itu untuk memegang kemudi dan membawa sahabat-sahabatnya ke tempat tujuan mereka, mampu mengangkat tangannya untuk menciptakan santapan lezat untuk mereka.

Kala mentari menghadiahkan cerahnya, ia membohongi dirinya, berusaha keras untuk melupakan segalanya. Semuanya agar ia mampu tegar, agar ia dapat bernapas tanpa sesak, karena ia melarang dirinya sendiri untuk menangis di depan sahabat-sahabatnya, di hadapan pangeran, pemuda bermata keemasan, serta pemuda bermahkota pirang cerah yang kehilangan orang tua mereka.

Kehilangan.

Dan Ignis kehilangan separuh jiwanya, salah satu alasan terbesar agar ia tetap hidup, yang kini direnggut dewa dari hidupnya, yang kini menciptakan lubang hampa yang menganga di hatinya.

Hatinya bertanya, menerka-nerka apakah dewa membencinya. Tanpa satu patah kata perpisahan, tanpa satu tatap mata selamat tinggal, tanpa jejak dan kepastian, perempuan itu lenyap, meninggalkan dunia, meninggalkan dirinya. Tanpa makam untuk dikunjungi, tanpa batu nisan yang terukir namanya, perempuan itu telah pergi dari sisinya.

Malam mengingatkannya pada gelap, pada warna helaian rambut kekasihnya. Malam membuatnya tercekat, membawanya pada memori akan indah permata yang dulu merefleksikan sosoknya. Malam membawanya pada hitam, satu-satunya warna yang tertinggal di hatinya, menodai jiwanya.

Apakah perempuan itu diselimuti dingin? Atau apakah ia telah tertidur damai? Ignis hanya berharap dirinya mampu sekali lagi bertemu dengan perempuan itu.

Air mata kesengsaraan masih terus menodai wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, berusaha keras untuk menahan isak tangis agar tidak terlepas di antara napasnya yang tercekat.

"Eira…" sekali lagi ia berucap, berharap dalam kehampaan, dalam keputusasaan, berandai-andai jika ia sebutkan nama itu maka perempuan itu akan muncul di hadapannya.

Tetapi yang ada di hadapannya hanya merah yang menari, melahap batang kayu yang membara. Kini hangat itu tidak menemuinya, api itu tidak menghangatkannya. Hanya dingin, beku, dan kepedihan, yang terus menyiksa hatinya yang rapuh.

* * *

Kini cahaya tak sekalipun masuk ke penglihatannya, tidak ada warna, tidak ada sosok ataupun pemandangan yang dapat ia refleksikan di hijaunya, yang tanpa ia ketahui telah digantikan oleh kelabu yang hampa. Ignis hanya mampu mengandalkan suara, yang diciptakan sekitarnya, maupun yang diciptakan oleh ketukan tongkat yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya, yang selalu menuntunnya sejak ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk memandang dunia.

Gladiolus bersikeras untuk menahannya, memaksa agar Ignis mau menunggu di basis Kingsglaive sementara ia mencari sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan. Jasad kekasihnya.

Di hari tragedi itu, kekasihnya berada di citadel, seperti biasa bertugas di klinik crownsguard. Seandainya saja perempuan itu tidak disana, seandainya saja perempuan itu tetap di rumahnya, maka mungkin perempuan itu dapat selamat dan bertahan hidup, mungkin Ignis masih dapat merengkuhnya, membiarkan dirinya merasakan hangat tubuhnya, mendengarkan suaranya, detak jantungnya, napasnya, segalanya yang telah terenggut dari hidupnya.

"Eira…" Ignis lagi-lagi menggumamkan namanya. Berdoa agar tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu menjawabnya, memanggil namanya dengan lembut, meraihnya, merengkuhnya dalam dekap mungilnya. Namun yang menjawabnya hanya hampa, senyap, dan kesengsaraan.

Semua orang berkata matahari sudah tidak pernah tersenyum di biru langit, rembulan sudah enggan menyapa, dan bintang-bintang telah mati ditelan kegelapan. Namun baginya, segalanya sudah hilang dalam gelap jauh sebelum itu. Ketika, merah dan coklat yang bercampur pada surai dari wanita yang bekerja di keluarganya tidak memberikan penyangkalan, dan mengangguk saat Scientia mempertanyakan takdir yang dituliskan untuk tunangannya. _Eira telah meninggal…_

"Ignis." suara berat dari sahabatnya membuat Ignis mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memang tidak mampu lagi untuk melihat, namun ia selalu berusaha untuk menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Gladio?! Bagaimana? Apakah kau menemukannya?" sabar sudah tidak lagi tersisa dalam dirinya. Ignis mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, dipukul-pukul olehnya ujung tongkat dalam genggamannya, ia melangkah, mencoba menghampiri Gladio berdasarkan arah dari suara yang ia dengar beberapa detik lalu.

"Ulurkan tanganmu…" pinta Gladio, ekspresi wajahnya kini muram, penuh dengan kerut-kerut yang tercipta karena ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Perjalanan ke citadel adalah sebuah mimpi buruk, ia harus mencari jasad rajanya, ayahnya, dan juga kekasih dari sahabatnya. Air mata telah menodai wajahnya, berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mengubur tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu, dengan bantuan para Kingsglaive dan Crownsguard yang beruntung masih tetap hidup dalam dunia kelam penuh kegilaan ini.

Telapak tangan Ignis menadah, hingga tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang ringan, tipis, dan panjang di permukaan kulitnya. Ia lepaskan tongkat jalannya dari genggamannya, hingga kedua tangannya dapat dengan bebas menyentuh benda di tangannya. Ia tahu benda itu, sebuah kalung, dengan liontin kecil berbentuk daun semanggi. Ia tidak melihatnya, namun ia mengenalnya. Sebuah hadiah yang ia berikan kepada perempuan yang ia cintai, bersamaan dengan pintanya agar sang perempuan mau menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamanya. Sisa hidup yang telah tiada.

Ignis menggenggam erat kalung itu, membawanya ke wajahnya yang telah mengekspresikan hancur dan perih. "Terima kasih… Gladio…"

Ignis berjuang, melawan luapan kesedihan yang meronta agar ditumpahkan. Meski sesungguhnya ia ingin berteriak, ingin menghancurkan segalanya yang menjadi penyebab kematian orang yang paling ia kasihi, namun hal itu hanya sebuah amarah yang sia-sia, karena sebanyak apapun amukan yang ia keluarkan, semua itu tidak akan mengembalikan nyawa kekasihnya.

* * *

Ignis bertanya-tanya, apakah dewa membenci dirinya. Menerka-nerka apakah dewa mempermainkan takdirnya.

Kekasihnya terenggut sebelum malam yang abadi.

Kini ketika akhirnya mentari memberikan hangatnya, sahabat yang paling ia sayangi, pria yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, telah direnggut oleh dewa.

Ignis melangkahkan kakinya, dengan senyum masam, mengutuki dewa dan takdir yang tercipta untuknya.

* * *

Note:

Sedikit sajalah aku tydacc kuat, sudah ngantuk, dan tidak tega ahahhaa.

Jika ada yang baca Reminiscence, ini adalah kelanjutan ending A ketika Eira mati di citadel.

Ignis tidak bahagia~


End file.
